ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jet Carrington
|resides = Atlanta, Georgia |billed_from = Atlanta, Georgia |handler = Oozinator |current employer = Phenomenal Wrestling Organization }}Jet Carrington (Born Brett Wallace, August 1, 1981) is a former American Wrestler, most famous for his tag team "The Carringtons" beside partner Moss Carrington. He is currently semi-retired from wrestling, as he is pursuing a degree in business. Early life Jet was born on August 1, 1981. After witnessing his first ever wrestling match at the age of 3, Jet was instantly hooked onto the world of westling. After completing high school, and graduating from the University of Georgia with a Masters in Technological Design, Jet began his wrestling training at the age of 24. After a year, Jet was signed on by his first ever company, the Ultimate Vendetta Wrestling promotion. Career Ultimate Vendetta Wrestling Jet's first signed up with UVW with the hopes of being a singles wrestler, but management had other ideas. He was instead placed alongside Joshua Nealson( who would later be given the ringname Moss Carrington). The two were paired together, and given Jet was fiven the ringname "The Rat", with Moss being given the ringname "The Pig". This was meant to be an obvious parody of Steven Pastis' comic strip, Pearls Before Swine. The gimmick would fail miserably. Both Jet and Moss were poorly received by fans, and after a few winless weeks, both men were given some time off while the creative team developed new gimmicks for them. Unfortunately, the federation would flop in the middle of their gimmick change, leaving Jet without a job. Kingdom of Pride Both Jet and Moss would soon find themselves without jobs, with very few offers from other federations available. However, with a recommendation from Kurt Noble, who praised Jet for his fast-paced style, Jet and Moss were both picked up by the Kingdom of Pride. Their previous Rat/Pig gimmick was not adopted, as the two were fully remade into Jet and Moss Carrington, as "The Carringtons." The new heel team debuted at the Kingdom of Pride's first ever PPV, forming a faction with Kurt Noble and Amy Register. The faction was the first ever formed in the Kingdom of Pride. Despite a new gimmick, and a new direction, The Carrington, winning was still a goal for the team. After a few unsuccessful tag team matches, the two began to target the announce team of Keith and Eric as their targets. The two announced that they were a "pathetic pairing", and made several claims that the two were racist (Oddly enough, the two had a racist gimmick in their last company). The Carringtons challenged the commentators to a match, but KoP's encroaching debt made it impossible. However, in their final match in the Kingdom of Pride, Jet and Moss captured the Kingdom of Pride tag team titles. Kurt Noble would retain his Valiant title on the same show. However, the federation soon closed. NWA GRIND After the first falling out of the Kingdom of Pride, Jet and Moss were hired by Chris Cage's NWA GRIND promotion. Instead of continuing the faction storyline, the Carringtons were billed separately from Noble. However, Amy Register was their new manager. The team participated in the NWA GRIND Tag Team Championship match against every other team in NWA GRIND, and came out on top, earning their second ever Tag Team title run. The Carringtons would begin to feud with The Outcast (Rick X and Tic Tic), before losing the titles to them afeter their first defense. The Carringtons would also lose the rematch for the titles. Afterwards, the Carringtons were released from NWA GRIND, for unknown reasons. Jet has hinted because management had nothing for the two to do, but it is unconfirmed. Commentating for the QWL/PWO After being released from GRIND, both Jet and Moss would receive no offers from other companies for about a year. After the two nearly considered giving up wrestling, former co-worker Kurt Noble phoned the two, asking Jet and Moss to be the commentators for his new promotion, the Quixotic Wrestling League. Jet was originally skeptical, but an enormous salary quickly silenced him. The company debuted in early June, and after the first show, Jet and Moss received critical acclaim for their work together. Noble highly praised their work together, especially at Jet's mocking of wrestlers such as Tim Harrison. The remade script for the two was thrown out, due to the popularity of their own personalities. After the fall of QWL, Jet was hired to be a commentator for the Phenomenal Wrestling Organization, besides Amy Register and Moss Carrington, but the promotion fell through before it began. Future Jet has stated that he has no current plans to return to wrestling anytime soon. However, Moss has stated that he would enjoy working in Tio Capaci's and Josh Eagles's Power On Wrestling promotion. Jet has stated to having no official talks with the company however. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' :*The Falling Jet (Shooting Star Pree Legdrop (2007-Current) :*Lightspeed (Swinging Tornado DDT (2007-Current) :* A Superkick *'Signature/Regular Moves' *'Managers and Associates' :*Amy Register (2007-2008) :*Kurt Noble (2007-2008) :*The Phenomenal Blu (in PWO) (2008) *'Tag Team Partners' :*Moss Carrington (2007-2008) *'Nicknames' :*'The Jet' *'Theme Music' Championships and Accomplishments :*The Kingdom of Pride ::*KoP Scramble Champion (w/Moss) :National Wrestling Alliance: GRIND ::*NWA GRIND Tag Tag Team Champion (w/Moss)